


"You don't think I'm pretty?"

by JJgirl680



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJgirl680/pseuds/JJgirl680
Summary: Buck and Eddie are walking by the river, they hear  a slow song in the distance and end up slow dancing to it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 34





	"You don't think I'm pretty?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! I'm so happy!   
> Please know that english isn't my first language so there might be mistakes...go easy on me :)

It was late in the night, Buck and Eddie just finished their work later than usuall because of the fire emergency and were going home.

They were both tired but decided to take a walk, just to clear their heads and breathe in some fresh air. Today was tough, they almost lost a life of a little girl who was traped in the back of the burning house.

_Eddie found her, he brought her out of the house just to figure out that Buck was still in there._

Eddie looked up at Buck, he remembered how scared he was when the house exploded.

_He cried out for his best friend, trying desperately to go back in. Bobby grabbed him and pulled him close, just like he did to Buck when Eddie was traped in that whail._

He stepped closer to Buck who looked up at him and smiled, but then looked down and continued walking in silence. They somehow ended up at a small promenade by the river. It was a little bit colder because they were close to the water but they didn't mind. The night was cloudless and they could see few stars on the sky.

_Other firefighters were putting down the fire while Eddie was sitting on the ground praying for his best friend to survive. Then he heard Hen shouting „Buck!“_

Buck made it trough the back door and was completely fine, so why is he scared even now? Scared that he will loose him just as he lost Shanon. No, that's not right, Shanon was his wife, Buck was only his best friend.

Does he want something more with Buck?

Eddie must have been lost in his thoughts because Buck was calling out for him just a little louder.

„I'm sorry, what were you saying?“

Buck smiled „Are you okay man?“

Eddie tried to laugh it off „Why wouldn't I-

He couldn't keep his laughing face for long, he looked down and took a deep breath „You almost died out there- Bobby didn't wanna let go of me, and I-I got scared“.

He ran his fingers trough his hair and tried not to cry. Buck means so much to him. He got used to Buck being always there for him and Chris, and he couldn't imagine a life without him. A life without game and movie nights with Chris and Buck or mornings with Buck cooking for them and Chris helping him. He can't loose him.

Buck sighned „But I'm okay, am I not? I left the house before it exploaded, I'm here“.

Eddie nodded his head but he was still fighting tears. He can't help but to think that one day Buck won't make it, that he will have to carry his body out of the burning house...

„Hey, look at me...Eddie“, Buck stepped in, he was so close and Eddie finally looked at him. Their eyes met and Buck smiled „Hey there, don't start crying now, you look ugly when you cry“.

Eddie stared at Buck's blue eyes, there, in that sea of blue, he found peace. He felt himself relaxing, Buck was alright, he was alive, he was right in front of him.

Eddie laughed with his eyes full of tears „Well, that's not nice Buckley“.

„I'm just stating a fact Diaz“, Buck continued walking.

Eddie felt more at easy now and he wasn't going to let Buck win this round „You know i saw the news from that night! When everything colapsed, you cried out my name...You sounded like a girl!“

Eddie saw the video that same night while laying in his bed. Chris slept beside him, he didn't know what happened to his dad, but was happy to sleep with him when Eddie asked him to. The camera caught Buck trowing himself on the ground and digging trough the dirt, crying out loud and calling for help, calling for Eddie. He almost cried while watching it, now he understands that fear.

Buck smiled at him „Oh you did not-

„I did“, Eddie picked up his phase and was walking beside Buck again.

„Well, you were most likely dead, so I get a free pass“, Buck stated with a serious face.

That's right, they both nearly died many times before, but they are okay now in this very moment. They shouldn't spend it on tears.

„No you don't get a free pass for crying like a girl“, Eddie pushed Buck playfully.

Buck smiled „Oh you wanna play?"

„Yeah i wanna play!“

They started pushing each other like kids until Buck tripped and almost fell, he grabbed Eddie's arms and they froze for a moment.

Buck looked at Eddie and then started laughing „That was close!“

Eddie pulled him closer, he didn't know what he was doing but it felt right. They felt right, together.

Lately Eddie found himself ignoring every woman who tried to flirt with him or ask him on a date. He spent all of his free time with Chris and Buck and he liked it that way.

At first Buck was confused but then he heard a slow song playing in the distance in one of the bars.

„Wanna dance?“ Eddie asked with puppy eyes and Buck couldn't say no.

They started moving, neither of them knew how to slow dance. They started laughing again when Buck stepped on Eddie's foot for the third time.

„Hey now! I won't be able to walk of you keep stepping on my feet!“ Eddie complained even tho he thought it was cute. He thought Buck was cute. He always did.

Buck blushed and smircked „Well at least I'm pretty“.

„You? Pretty?“

„You don't think I'm pretty?"

Eddie stared ih Buck's eyes „No I do“.

Buck stopped laughing and realised they were slow dancing for some time now.

The silence came, it wasn't uncomfortable kind but Buck wasn't good at staying silent.

„Did you talk to Chris? I know it's his first day at the summer camp, but I miss him already“.

„Yeah I talked to him this morning, I forgot to tell you he said hi. He is having fun, he isn't homesick“, Eddie said smirking.

„Not yet“.

„Hey do you want him to have fun?“

„Of course, I just don't like it when you are right“.

Eddie raised one eyebrow „Oh come on, we were supposted to be a team“.

„We are, a great one“, their eyes met and they stopped talking. The music in the distance changed to a faster one but they kept slow dancing.

Eddie was fighting in his head, weather he should or shouldn't pull Buck closer. He decided that this might be his best chance to do it, so he pulled Buck closer to him and put Buck's hands over his shoulders. He placed his own hands on Buck's hips and waited for Buck's reaction. Buck just blushed there like a teenager on a prom night, but didn't say anything. He just kept on swaying to another slow song.

„This must look funny to other people, two grown up men dancing“, Eddie said second guessing his choice.

Buck pulled Eddie in a soft kiss. He didn't think about it, maybe he should have thought about it, but now it was too late anyway. He wanted to kiss Eddie for too damn long and now was the best time to do it.

Eddie didn't move so Buck pulled away „Shit I'm sorry-

Eddie kissed him back, he hugged him tight and kissed him until they ran out of air. They parted to breathe but then, they were grabbing and pulling on each other. Buck deepened the kiss and they faught for dominance. Eddie won and he licked into Buck's mouth. Buck moaned and surprised both of them.

Eddie broke the kiss and started laughing, so naturally, Buck hit him on the sholder. „Okay I'm sorry, you were so cute I just couldn't stop myself from laughing!“

„Whatever...Let's just go home“, Buck jawned. Eddie took him by his hand and they slowly walked to Eddie's house. Buck stayed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!♥️


End file.
